harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-5028051-20140118141055/@comment-4933953-20140415112844
Mi najbardziej z filmów podoba się WA, bo najbardziej trzyma się treści książki. Jedyne, do czego mogę się przyczepić, to to, że po wyjściu z Wrzeszczącej Chaty oni stoją zamiast iść do zamku, a Glizdogon biega sobie od jednego do drugie, nawet nie będąc związany. I zostawili Snape'a we Wrzeszczącej Chacie? No i Harry w książce od razu chciał zamieszkać z Syriuszem, ale nie jest to jakaś rażąca zmiana. KF i KT też mi się podobają, ale mniej. CO - podoba mi się, ale jak dla mnie zbyt mroczne. Pasowałoby to może do IŚ, ale nie do części, w której Voldemort dopiero się odradza. No i nie wybaczę Newellowi dwóch rzeczy - ograniczenia roli Syriusza do rozmowy w kominku, choć w książce Harry, Ron i Hermiona spotkali się z nim osobiście. Zwłaszcza, że w następnej ginie. Po drugie, wkurza mnie to, że przypisał rolę Zgredka Nevile'owi. To samo w ZF zrobił Yates, a w KP w ogóle pominął Stworka i Zgredka. Normalnie nie zabili Neville'a zamiast Zgredka tylko dlatego, że on potem zabija Nagini. ZF - totalna klapa, najgorszy ze wszystkich filmów. Rozumiem, parę rzeczy można zmienić, ale bez przesady. Po kiego grzyba oni zmienili zaklęcie, którym Bellatriks pchnęła Syriusza za Zasłonę na Avadę? W książce jak byk jest napisane, że dostał CZERWONYM zaklęciem, a Avada jest zielona. Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że w książce to była Drętwota. Cały film jest nudny jak flaki z olejem, a Harry zachowuje się jak nieszczęśliwie zakochana nastolatka. Departament Tajemnic - gdzie walka Syriusza i Bellatriks? Co to miało być? Łapa walący Lucjusza Malfoya w nos i Bella rzucająca zaklęcie. To są dorośli czy dzieci? Sama śmierć Syriusza - zero emocji. Jak to oglądałam zrobiło mi się smutno, ale nie płakałam (choć w książce ryczałam jeszcze jak Harry demolował gabinet dyrektora, co w filmie pominęli, co jest karygodne), bo w filmie można płakać jedynie z żalu do twórców za to, że strasznie sztucznie to zrobili. KP - już lepiej, ale też nie powala. Oglądając to miałam wrażenie, że oglądam romansidło. Ginny karmiąca Harry'ego ciastkiem, zawiązująca mu buty, on wstający, gdy ona przychodzi na spotkanie u Slughorna? Pominęli wiele ważnych wątków jak np. wspomnienie Bujdki, misja Stworka i Zgredka, na rzecz mało istotnych wątków miłosnych Harry'ego i Ginny oraz Rona i Hermiony. Właśnie... pocałunek Harry'ego i Ginny. Spodziewałam się romantycznej sceny, a tu - nie dość, że zmienili okoliczność, to Ginny pocałowała Harry'ego, a raczej cmoknęła. Już pocałunek z Cho miał więcej emocji. Najlepsze, że po tym ich wątek został urwany, nic, co by świadczyło, że ze sobą chodzą. Dopiero na koniec Hermiona mówi Harry'emu, że Ron już nie gniewa się za to, że całował się z Ginny. Niewybaczalnie jest to, że pominęli pogrzeb Dumbledore'a. Na plus mają u mnie atak śmierciożerców na Norę. Nie było tego wprawdzie w książce, ale dobry pomysł na pokazanie, że siły zła rosną w siłę. Obie części IŚ - podobały mi się, większych zastrzeżeń nie mam. Jedynie parę - czemu Harry nie był pod wpływem Eliksiru Wielosokowego na weselu, a potem z Hermioną w Dolinie Godryka? I czemu Harry i Hagrid od razu przylecieli do Nory zamiast do domo Tonksów? I gdzie kłótnia Harry'ego z Lupinem? Żadnego wspomnienia o Teddym. Torturowanie Hermiony - Bellatriks ją gwałci czy co? Śmierć Glizdogona - spodziewałam się jakiejś poruszającej sceny, a tymczasem to wcale nie wyglądało jakby on umarł. Zero odruchu litości. Harry i Voldemort biegający po całym zamku, a w tle Neville wyjmujący Miecz Gryffindora z Tiary Przydziału i odcinający głowę Nagini, to chyba jakiś żart. I czemu Harry nie wszedł do pokoju Syriusza, a tylko zajrzał? I z jakiej racji to Ron odkrył kim jest R.A.B. skoro w książce zrobił to Harry. No i dlaczego pominęli opowieść Aberfortha o jego rodzinie? I sama śmierć Belli i Voldzia. Przecież oni w książce nie rozsypali się jakby byli z kamienia i nie zniknęli w powietrzu, jak to zrobili w filmie. "Puff" i już ich nie ma.